101633-please
Content ---- ---- Well im 3/6 in GA and starting over is just out of the question. My guild is alot of drama and in times like this I would like to just get away from them all, with my progression. | |} ---- Since they aren't gonna put in faction switches anytime soon(or ever probably), I'd suggest leaving the guild. Unless it's like a gang, where the only time someone leaves is in a body bag. In which case, I suggest running. | |} ---- Instead of running, you should try to convince the world gang you do not exist. ;) | |} ---- Uh, why would you assume they won't implement faction changes? I'd assume that they're inevitable within the next year. | |} ---- Uh, why would you assume they will implement faction changes? Serious time. I see it as something that isn't just a simple race change, similar as both sides are they're still pretty different on some noticeable levels. I'm not "assuming" a thing, I'm giving my opinion on the matter, and if you took the time to read the entire thread, you would probably see that OP apparently wants to switch sides because of a guild dispute. I'm suggesting another route(seeing as if it does happen it won't be ANYTIME SOON). Either way, they won't add it for a while(IF they do at all), and PERSONALLY I don't want it. #Neverforget | |} ---- ---- The only major things i see are zone quest progress, and achievement progress Paths transfer over and class abilities are a 100% mirror copy (unlike SWTOR's mirror ability system). Faction rep also seem to have mirrors on each zone. For example Ellevar and Deradune afaik each only have 1 faction in each zone (unless there is a second one within each zone i havent seen yet). So that means they also have mirrors to those rep factions on the exile side. At later levels since the leveling paths all merge into 1 that becomes less of an issue it looks like. I dont have a level cap toon yet so there might be some stuff at cap that i am missing (attunements maybe?). If i had the choice to pay for a faction change i would be ok with my zone progress and ach progress getting reset. It's a small price to pay for being able to faction switch rather then deleting and restarting over. WoW faction changing resets quest progress and it's not too much of a big deal. I had an 85 alliance warrior and i went to pandaland-Jade Forest zone and did 1 hour of quests. The toon then sat for a few weeks when i came back i changed her to horde. And of course since the alliance and horde have different quests in Jade Forest i had to redo it from the start. Not a big deal really...now with WS this might be more of an issue because some of the zones are relatively longer. Now some people might come in and say lol leveling in WS is eazy the zones arent that long. But i dont give a crap about those people. Whitevale lasts me from 22-29, now thats a long stretch. If you were to faction change in the middle of Whitevale when you were level 27 it would kinda suck to start over on the other faction at the level 22 quests and work your way back up to the level 27 quests. So as long as quest hubs are not linear it wouldnt be an issue. I dont think they are now, but if they are then they can make hubs unlinked. That means you dont have to do quest at hub A before you can go to hub B, and then you have to complete hub B before you can progress to hub C. It would be better if you can go to hub A, hub B or hub C whichever one is closest to your level. The last thing is about how their game is setup. Someone showed me how a WoW private server worked one day and basically all character information is stored in a spreadsheet type form. They have cells for race, faction, sex, name, and cells for all your gear. You want to change from a gnome to a night elf? just click on that cell and select from the drop down the new race. Want to change factions? click the cell and switch it. With WS there is no way of knowing just by looking at the game if this is how their system is set up. BUT as long as the MMO genre has been out now you *have* to expect that people will want things like name changes, sex changes, factions changes and race changes. Even if their system isnt capable of doing all those things now i would hope that it can be made to do it in the future since they used an in-house created engine. If they made a game engine that is unable to do all of those things then i dunno what to say except for /facepalm. | |} ---- ---- So leave the guild and get a name change and/or server transfer. | |} ---- Why the *cupcake* does the simple solution never come to mind when you need it? Take this cookie you magnificent *cupcake*. | |} ---- Swoosh, right over your head | |} ---- ---- Asking the real questions. | |} ----